Eorzea, Through it all
by WeaselKitsune
Summary: It was the Fourth Shinobi War, Naruto and the rest of the Allied Shinobi Forces were still fighting even though the favor was against them. On a last effort from Kurama, Kyuubi no Kitsune, He told Naruto about a fuuinjutsu to be able to transfer to another dimension. Another world. Follow Naruto, Itachi, and other shinobis deal with a new environment, new faces, new challenges!
1. Prologue: Eorzea

**This is all about Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Itachi and the Shinobis in Naruto Shippudden, but they will explore a continent called Eorzea from FFXIV:ARR, but I'll probably only use the place.**

**Disclaimer: I own none of this **

**[Just wanna share some imaginations]**

* * *

"_thinking_" - human / races

"talking" - normal

"**_thinking_**" - Bijuus / Pets

"**talking**" - Bijuus / Pets

* * *

**Prologue: In Eorzea**

* * *

In the midst of the fourth shinobi war stood Uzumaki Naruto and surprisingly Uchiha Itachi who was resurrected thanks to Nagato's Rinne Tensei no Jutsu trying to protect all his precious people but it seems so hard to do since the people they were at war with consists of zombie type fighters and an immortal man, a relic of the past who wants to destroy everything in its path and create a new world for him to lead. That man's name is Uchiha Madara, best friend and co-founder of Konohagakure with Senju Hashirama. He called this project for the new world Tsukiyomi. Madara already has 7 Bijuus in his possession and only needs Gyuuki, the Hachibi and Kurama, the Kyuubi. But these two Bijuus are sealed within strong Jinchuurikis, Killer Bee and Uzumaki Naruto whose birth name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto.

Jutsus were thrown everywhere; bodies littered the whole field both from allies and foes. The once freed Bijuus were restrained by Madara with the use of Rinnegan and Sharingan, and recovered again to be sealed in Gedo Mazo. Everyone in the battlefield was tired, stressed, and their chakras are almost depleted. Supplies' running low and injured people keeps adding up. Even with the Kages around the battle still favored Madara's side. People started to lose hope, Killer bee and Gyuukis chakra are starting to deplete, but still stood there fighting with other Bijuus. Naruto kept using his father's signature technique, the Hiraishin to help the allied forces but it still wasn't enough.

Kurama, the Kyuubi no Kitsune, strongest Bijuu, who was silent inside Naruto because he was thinking of a solution to which they can at least save the people still alive called to Naruto to relay his suggestion. "**Kit**!" called Kurama trying to gain Naruto's attention.

"What is it Kyuu?" asked Naruto while fending off enemies.

"**I've found a solution to all these problems but –**"

"Really?! What is it? Will it really save everyone here?! Can we rea-". Naruto cut Kurama's speech hearing the nine tails finding a solution.

"**Let me finish first Kit**!", growled a pissed of Kyuubi.

"Sorry kyuu but I really just want all of these to end", apologized Naruto who was still fighting.

Although Kyuubi seems pisssed, he was actually worried for his Jinchuuriki because they've been fighting for days without enough rest now. He collected his thoughts before speaking again, "**You see Kit, I just remembered this Jutsu I saw in passing, it was a dimension travel Jutsu but you need a lot of chakras for this to work and those with strong chakras are the only ones who can be transported to another dimension**" Kyuubi finished.

Naruto quite stunned by this almost got hit by his enemy "You sure about this Kyuu? How strong does a person need to be able to transport and how much chakra is needed?" said Naruto in one breath. Kurama sensing the flustered state of Naruto decided to tease him a little "**Kit, you want the Uchiha brat to be with you that much? Why don't you just mate hi**-".

"Kyuubi!" cut Naruto with a slight tint of pink on his cheeks.

"**Alright alright let's get serious, dispose of your foes first then go to an area where you won't be detected by enemies so we can talk properly**".

"Okay give me a few minutes" answered Naruto hurriedly.

The fight still went on, Naruto having found new hope thanks to Kyuubi, defeated all the Zetsus in his fighting range with urgency, the people surrounding him noticed this sudden change in Naruto and gave a questioning look but still continued to fight their own battles.

From a little east of where Naruto was fighting, Itachi was looking for the caster of Edo Tensei to release the souls of the shinobis who were summoned to the battle. "_I'm almost there, I can sense Kabuto's vile chakra_" thought Itachi while worrying for Naruto.

Too absorbed in his thoughts he didn't sense the familiar chakra of his little brother coming close to him who was surprised seeing his supposed to be dead older brother in the flesh again. "Itachi!" – called Sasuke who was showing a confused expression on his normally stoic face.

"Hn" replied Itachi but without stopping or looking back and increased his speed.

Sasuke seeing this followed his older brother to where he is heading. "Itachi, where are you going and why are you alive?" questioned Sasuke.

"Little brother not now, I need to stop Kabuto using the Edo Tensei, I want to lessen Naruto-kun's problems" said Itachi while still moving in a faster pace.

"Hn" – "_I wonder what happened with Nii-san and the dobe_." Thought Sasuke, still following his older brother.

After 10minutes of jumping from trees and running nonstop, Itachi and a tag along Sasuke finally arrived to their destination which was an eerie cave. They walked inside stealthily and guard up, getting used to the darkness they found Kabuto sitting in the far end of the cave with a board that looks like a Shogi board and Mitarashi Anko lay unconscious near him. The brothers silently came near when Kabuto when he suddenly acknowledges them. Though Itachi was stunned no emotions betrayed his stoic face, while Sasuke widened his eyes a bit but immediately schooled his features to blank again.

"To what do I owe this pleasure of being sought by the Uchiha brothers?" asked Kabuto politely but inwardly smirked thinking that he already has won; he still hasn't had an idea that Itachi was resurrected rather than reanimated and without the illness caused by the Mangekyo Sharingan.

Itachi, not wanting to prolong any of these longer moved fast enough to Kabuto to attack but was blocked with a kunai by Kabuto.

"You insult me by not thinking of me as a threat Itachi-san" sneered Kabuto looking at Itachi, only then did he notice that Itachi's alive again and Sharingan active. Kabuto moved away from the brothers, not wanting to be caught up in a genjutsu. Unbeknownst to him, Itachi already trapped him in Izanami, one of the ultimate Dojutsu of the Uchiha clan.

Back with Naruto

"_I wonder where Itachi went, I can still sense him but he's far away and wait isn't this the Teme's chakra signature_" thought Naruto while inwardly panicking, even though Itachi told him that Sasuke now knows the truth about the Uchiha massacre, he is still worried that the Teme might still go on with his revenge on Itachi. He was running to a safe area and erected a barrier and sat in lotus position in order to go to his mindscape and talked to Kurama. The fox was lazily lying on a field of greenery with a nice scene but you can see it in his eyes that he was alert, thinking and finalizing what to tell Naruto about the Fuuinjustsu.

"Kyuu" – called Naruto tentatively.

The fox demon stirred and reached his tail to Naruto while still staying in the same position. "**Kit, listen this a dimension traveling Jutsu, it'll transport you and those who have large amounts of chakra reserves to another world, which world I am not sure and it'll consume either almost or all yours, mine, and Gyuuki's along with his rapper Jinchuuriki's**" explained Kurama while nuzzling Naruto. He was being sentimental for he knows that the Jutsu is risky but won't tell Naruto the other cons.

Naruto stared at Kurama, digesting what he was told and questions were forming in his mind, it must have shown on his face because Kurama stared back at him while petting his head a bit. "Kyuu, will this Jutsu really work and how will I be able to bring the others? I really wanna save as much as I can" stated Naruto with a determined look.

Kurama chuckles already knowing that Naruto was gonna say something along those lines. He puts Naruto down and shifts his positions. "**Kit, you already marked the shinobis from the allied force right? All you have to do is draw the seal with blood with Killer bee and channel your chakra into the seal. The seals on the shinobis who has huge chakra reserves will light and you along with them will be transported into another dimension**" Kurama stretched while telling Naruto all about the seal then showed him the patterns and how to draw it properly.

Naruto was listening attentively to Kurama so he won't make a mistake in drawing the seal, he wants to make this work so everyone will be saved and be given a second chance in life, although it was still painful to him learning that not all might make it. It was a hard decision for Naruto to follow. With brows furrowed and contemplating the solution and how to relay all of this to Killer Bee and Gyuuki who were still fighting.

Kurama was watching his kit in deep thoughts with all the emotions passing through his eyes. He already accepted that Naruto is different from his past Jinchuurikis and other humans; he even decided to call Naruto his kit because to him that's who Naruto is. When he deemed it long enough for Naruto to get his thoughts together, Kurama cleared his throat, Naruto looked up to with a questioning glance with his brows still furrowed. "**Kit, you better hurry before everyone else die out there, Madara is planning to summon the others to catch you and Killer bee**".

"What?! Okay, I'll contact Uncle Bee and let him know – wait Kyuu isn't Itachi with Sasuke, I haven't marked him with the seal" Naruto paced frantically while pulling on his hair.

"**Kit, KIT**!" shouted Kurama which Naruto stopped pacing and scratches the back of his neck.

"**You can tell Itachi since he has one of my tails. Meaning you two are connected, so stop panicking and get a move on**" scolded Kurama to which Naruto widen his eyes.

He forgot about the connection with Itachi. Not wasting any more time he contacted Itachi first hoping his fight with whoever the poor soul is already done so Itachi won't be distracted. "Itachi, can you hear me" – asked Naruto while trying to talk to Itachi telepathically.

"Naruto-kun, I'm almost done, I'm just waiting for the sealing of Kabuto in the gourd with the Sword of Totsuka" Itachi told him.

With Itachi and Sasuke

The fight was intense between Kabuto, Itachi and Sasuke, or so Kabuto thought. He was beginning to be frustrated because everything was repeating itself and it was driving Kabuto mad especially since he was in Sage mode but that was only happening in his mind.

"What is the meaning of this Itachi?" Asked a stunned Sasuke. He was still confused to how Itachi immediately trapped Kabuto in a genjutsu and was being controlled by Itachi to release the Edo Tensei jutsu.

Itachi didn't answer but still continued to probe Kabuto until he found the hand seal for the release. He was clad in Susanoo with the Sword of Totsuka and the gourd. After Itachi released the Jutsu he struck Kabuto with the blade, sealing him to the gourd.

Sasuke watched his older brother amazed and realized that even though he got Itachi's eyes, he still can't match his older brother. When it seemed that Itachi won't answer he called again, gaining the other man's attention.

Itachi was about to answer when he heard Naruto talking to his mind. He stilled still faced blanked and answered "Naruto-kun, I'm almost done, I'm just waiting for the sealing of Kabuto in the gourd with the Sword of Totsuka" Itachi told him, staring at Sasuke but not really seeing him.

Sasuke noticed the lack of response and was about to go and shake his brother when he noticed the surprised look on Itachi's face. He stayed rooted in place also surprised that Itachi was showing an emotion. So he decided to wait until Itachi was done doing whatever he thought Itachi was doing, what he didn't know is that Itachi and Naruto were speaking through telepathy thanks to the tail Kurama placed inside Itachi to keep him alive.

Itachi still communicating with Naruto, didn't notice his younger brother staring at him intently. He was so focused with Naruto's explanation on how to save the shinobis. His brows were furrowed and different emotions were swimming in his eyes until it became emotionless again.

Though Sasuke is patiently waiting for his older brother to snap out of whatever trance he was in, he was staring in disbelief with the emotions swimming in Itachi's eyes. There were surprise, interest, happiness, confusion, sadness, contentment then understanding and another emotion that he couldn't name.

"_Just what happened between aniki and the dobe?_" thought Sasuke suspiciously. It was the first time seeing Itachi with several emotions and he was a bit jealous, but to whom he wasn't sure. Was it to Naruto for evoking such emotions from his Nii-san or was it to Itachi because he became important to Naruto. He was brooding so much; he didn't sense Itachi closing-in on him. That's why he was so startled when Itachi clasped his shoulder, to cover this slip he glared at his older brother who only chuckled at him.

"Otouto, are you okay?" Itachi asked Sasuke with amusement in his eyes though emotionless voice.

"Hn" was the only response.

Itachi watched him for a moment before deciding to tell his little brother about Naruto's plan. "Otouto, do you want to come with me? Us? Naruto found a way to –" Itachi said,

only to be cut off by his younger brother looking at him incredulously "Us? What do you mean us? Besides how are you alive Nii-san?!" Sasuke snapped and shook the hand on his shoulder. He was about to continue his rant when Itachi gave him a look that said shut up and listen. Sasuke on reflex snapped his jaw shut hard. He still stared at Itachi suspiciously but kept quiet and listened.

Itachi relayed what Naruto told him while watching his little brother who only scoffed and blatantly stared with disbelief "That Usuratonkachi?! Impossible. He can't do shit about anything how can he-" he ranted but stopped when he felt a stinging on his cheek. His eyes widen in disbelief while his hand went to the stinging cheek.

"Next time you interrupt me little brother I'm gonna put you inside the gourd with Kabuto. Pay attention we don't have time" said Itachi, his voice laced with irritation and urgency. He wanted to scold his little brother but there really was no time. When he was sure that Sasuke is paying attention he explained everything and told Sasuke that since he doesn't have Naruto's mark seal, he has to hold onto Itachi so the chakra in the seal will channel to Sasuke, hopefully he could be transported too.

With Naruto

After cutting his connection with Itachi, he searched for Killer bee's wavelength. It took a few minutes thanks to all the chaos but when he found it he immediately connected the link and called for Killer bee. Without letting the man question him. He relayed everything Kurama told him. This got Killer bee and Gyuuki's attention. They listened and for the first time a while Killer bee didn't rap but talked in normal tongue.

"Are you sure about this Naruto?" he asked seriously. First time hearing his Uncle Bee talk normally, Naruto wasn't able to answer as fast. If Killer bee was near him, he could've seen Naruto's jaw drop and eyes widen the size of saucers. That's how surprised he was. Bee noticing the silence of the other called to him, when Naruto didn't respond he got confused but the chuckle from Gyuuki got to him "**Bee, you spoke normally, of course the kid would be so surprised**".

"Oh, but this is a super serious situation Hattsan" Bee defended, he was still calling out to Naruto who finally snapped out from his shock.

"Sorry Uncle bee, I was surprised I thought you lost your mind" Naruto said sheepishly.

Both Kurama and Gyuuki roared in laughter at the back at their minds. After the little mishap, Naruto continued explaining to him his and Kurama's plan. Both Gyuuki and Killer bee were surprised but because there was no other solution. They agreed with the plan.

When the connection was off, Naruto started half of the seal while Killer bee was running to his direction to finish the other half. Madara busy gloating on his supposedly win of the war failed to notice that Naruto wasn't fighting and Killer bee's sudden fleeing from the battle ground. But those on the side of the Allied Forces noticed and looked at Bee's direction in confusion, but didn't lose focus on their own fights because they didn't want to disappoint Naruto any further. Since he wasn't supposed to be fighting, he was supposed to be protected by them and not the other way around.

Bee finally reached Naruto while slicing and kicking enemies blocking his way. He was told to reserve as much chakra he can for it is needed for the transportation Jutsu. He looked at Naruto's half of the seal and whistled, amazed that Naruto could draw a very complex seal.

Naruto finally looking up, relief filled him and made a gesture to Killer bee to finish the other side. Bee only looked at him like he grew two heads and said "Kid, I don't know how to draw any seal. I'm an amateur ya know?!" laughed Killer bee nervously.

Naruto stilled and was about to drop his head on his hands full of blood when Kurama interjected "**Kit, just let him pour his blood on your hand but clean it first so the blood won't mix**".

Naruto suddenly smacked his for head for his stupidity. Then wiped his hands and told Killer Bee to cut his palm and pour blood on Naruto's hand. Killer bee did as told and watched Naruto complete the seal with absolute concentration so he guarded the boy in case some Zetsu suddenly appears. When Naruto was done he made a single Kage Bunshin and ordered him to appear in the middle of the battle ground when they are almost done with the hand seals and explain to everyone that they were moving.

What happened next was like a blur to everyone, Naruto and Bee performing the hand seals, Kurama and Gyuuki channeled as much chakra they can to the seals and their respective Jinchuurikis, Sasuke although reluctant, held onto Itachi. When they were almost done with the hand seals the Kage Bunshin suddenly pops in the center of everything, stopping all the fights going on. Even Madara who was musing snapped out of it and stared at the Naruto-clone.

He was about to demand Naruto clone to surrender when the clone spoke using a jutsu to make his voice loud for everyone to hear "Naruto and Killer bee are almost done with a Jutsu that Kyuubi-sama thought and taught to Naruto earlier when everyone else was busy fighting. This jutsu enables him and the ones who have his mark seal to travel to another dimension. He decided to do this because he doesn't want anyone else to die. Call him a coward if you want but he doesn't want to lose any more of his precious people, and those of you who are in the Shinobi Allied force. You will be embraced by Kyuubi-sama's chakra from the mark and will be teleported somewhere. Far from here, We don't know where but Kyuubi-sama reassured that it'll be out of reach."

Right after the speech, people were encased in a very warm chakra, it was Kyuubi no Kitsune's chakra, everyone was scared at first because they thought they will be burned but the chakra was surprisingly warm and familiar so they embraced it willingly. They started to glow and felt something like a pull in the depth of their souls. "So this will take us away from this wretched nightmare of Shinobi war" – was the collected thoughts of everyone in the battle field.

Some of them noticed that not all were encased with the chakra. Some were half encased others weren't. That's when they realized that not all will be saved. Some wanted to stay for their loved ones but couldn't break the seal. People were crying while being transported, there were who hated Naruto for doing this but they heard a plea from Naruto asking for forgiveness for not being able to save everyone. That this jutsu will only allow those who had strong will and large chakra reserves because if it was forced onto the others they will burn to ashes. He also told them that the people left will be teleported somewhere far but not in another dimension like the rest of them. They heard Naruto's pained and exhausted voice and some cried, some apologized, while others stayed silent. Thinking how Naruto saved them all again.

They were about to thank the blond when another voice was heard "Naruto's out like a light right now, so thank him later when we all meet again. He was already suffering from exhaustion and stress, but he also has lost a large amount of blood because the seal was blood based" Killer bee told them.

Though the Shinobis were surprised that he wasn't rapping they accepted and got worried again. Another voice talked which surprised everyone because this belongs to someone who was supposed to be dead "Bee-san, is Naruto-kun at least sleeping? I want to go to where you two are but I don't have control over the light" Itachi said, worry and stress clearly etched on his voice. Collective gasps with "Itachi" and "Uchiha" were heard.

Back in the almost empty battle field

The people left were still a large number and they felt betrayed when suddenly they too felt a tug from inside and decided not to go against it so they too were transported at the outskirts of the Elemental Continent.

Madara and the rest of his team were left gawking at the now empty battlefield, disbelief colored their face. They were supposed to be winning but suddenly everyone was gone except for the dead bodies on the ground. Realizing that his dream won't come true because the Hachibi and Kyuubi slipped him, Madara was outraged and Sharingan on his left eye was spinning wildly. He summoned the remaining tailed beast on his disposal and forced them to destroy everything on sight. Even the shinobis who were once his so-called comrades weren't spared. It went on like this for a couple of hours. Tailed beasts rampaging on the land, fed with Madara's hatred. It was the first time Madara was out witted by someone and to his utter disgrace it was a young shinobi. Way younger than him. It made him angrier thinking that way so he vowed to look for that same seal and search the very same Jinchuuriki his group was hunting down before. He left shortly after his outburst, the land became barren, the dead bodies turned to ash, and nothing was left.

With the Shinobis.

They were still travelling through dimensions. Resigned to their fate and although reluctantly, they looked forward to the new world they'll be brought in. This time the whole travel was silent until they saw a small, they thought it must be where they're suppose to head. Anxious and excited, they readied themselves for the new destination. When they were nearing the light, they suddenly heard something which shocked them all and new questions forming on their minds.

-"'Tachi .." the voiced belong to Konoha's most surprising Ninja, what shocked them all was that the voice was laced with an emotion they knew but didn't want to believe.

With Itachi and Sasuke

The two were silent, surrounded by an awkward and tense atmosphere but neither wanted to break the silence, especially the older one because he was very worried for the only person he showed his whole soul. Sasuke once again noticed Itachi's un-Uchihaness and was about to snap at him when they heard the voice calling the name of the older one with so much emotion. Suddenly, Itachi's eyes soften but still stared blankly. Sasuke hated that look on Itachi, but he still wasn't sure to why, he didn't want to believe it that his older brother was really capable of feelings but here he was showing it whether consciously or unconsciously. Then they saw a light, and both brothers thought that was their new destination. Both had now determined air, one was determined to immediately look for his most precious person once they arrive. The other determined to confront his older brother and berate him for being Un-Uchiha like but there was still something nagging the young avenger. They braced themselves for the impact.

With Naruto

After they performed the hand seal and entered the pathway to the new dimension, Killer bee was separated from Naruto. The latter losing consciousness from too much exhaustion, stress and blood loss. He was sleeping in his mindscape together with the equally exhausted Kurama. He was secured within Kurama's tail so he would have a warm embrace and peaceful sleep until they arrive at the new place. Kurama though resting was keeping an eye on his kit, he was worried but nothing showed on his face. Suddenly Naruto stirred in his sleep and mumbled someone's name oblivious to the fact that it would be heard by everyone. Kurama just stared at him with soft eyes and when he noticed that they were nearing the place he tried to wake Naruto gently. When Naruto woke up, he rubbed his tired eyes with the back of his right hand. Wounds already healed but still looking tired and a bit anemic. When he came out from his mindscape, all he saw was the blinding light and felt a very heavy push. Then he blacked out again before even seeing a very magnificent marine city-state. But Kurama saw it, he was awed not noticing that he saw it from his own eyes and not from within Naruto.

Everyone else arrived but in different places, some arrived in a place that sits amid the desolate desert landscape, some in dense woodlands and coursing rivers, others in a very cold and always snowing place somewhere north. Though they were confused with new scenery and different kinds of races, most were still amazed by the beautiful continent they were transported to. Finally noticing that they were separated from each other, vowed to travel around the continent to look for the others. They are all seasoned Shinobis so they all know how to adapt and function in the new and interesting environment they were thrust into. This continent is known as Eorzea, a comprised of the continent of Aldenard and its surrounding islands.

* * *

[_To be continued]_


	2. Chapter One: Taking it all in

**Disclaimer: I own none of this **

* * *

"_thinking_"** -** human / races

"talking"- normal

**"****_thinking_****" - **bijuu / pets

**"talking" **- bijuu / pets

* * *

**Chapter One: Taking it all In**

* * *

The place they arrived in was under the bridge near a river, there were frogs lots of them. Kurama still unaware that he was outside his host tried to look around then he noticed that most things were bigger than him and he kept making sounds that he couldn't put a name on. He kept looking around then he noticed someone passed out. He strained his eyes to take a better look at the figure a couple feet away from him. A few seconds of staring he saw a mop of yellow near golden color, sun kissed skin, he couldn't see the eyes because the owner was either dead, sleeping or passed out. What got his attention were the pointed ears.

"_**I guess the Kit's features isn't rare here in where ever we landed"** _Kurama mused while still thinking of a way to wake his Kit so they can go near the body. He turned around again and caught something in his peripheral view, it was a color of red orange and he was sure it was a couple of them. What he saw he wasn't sure but he wanted to see it again so he tried to turn again, half way of his turning he saw it, no he saw them. Nine red-orange tails. And it was attached to him.

"**_This means I got out of Kit, then that guy over there is_ -**" He stopped his train of thought and quickly ran over to the body. When we got near it, he saw 6 whisker marks on each cheek, he now knows that it was Naruto who was passed out. He tried shaking the boy but with his paws so small and seemed like he was glowing, he made noises near the boy when it didn't work he jumped on the cheek then licked Naruto's cheek.

"**Kit, wake up!**" Kurama tried again, he kept jumping on the cheek even though he heard a groan coming from the boy. But the boy still didn't stir so he jumped again. He didn't want to admit it but he was enjoying the moment. Not only was he released but he was having fun jumping on the boy that he didn't notice a hand hover his small body.

"_What the hell_!" thought Naruto angrily. He was feeling good being unconscious then someone had to come and disturb his oh so peaceful slumber. He tried to ignore it but the jumping, licking, a little scratching and noise near his ear kept bugging him. So he automatically reached and grabbed the offending thing.

Sitting up, he blinked a few more times so the sleepiness would go away. then he rubbed his eyes with his other hand while still holding something soft on the other. He tried to focus on the thing he was holding. It was squirming on his grasp so he held tighter so it won't escape. "**Kit! Let me go! It hurts when you squeeze me like that!"** growled Kurama while trying to escape from Naruto.

Naruto stilled and stared at the cute glowing animal that he was holding, he tried to raise it up and down then moved his hand left and right "Wow I never thought I'd ever live a day that Kyuubi would be this cute, this must be a really wonderful dream" stated Naruto loudly.

"**You're not dreaming Kit, it's really the great me!**" boasted Kurama, but because he was still squirming in Naruto's grasp he looked more cute than annoying.

"Wha- Hehe heha hahaha" - Naruto couldn't finish what he was supposed to say because he started giggling then laughed. He couldn't believe it. Kyuubi looks so cute and very glowing.

"**Laugh it up! When I get my paws on you**!" Good thing he was already a bit red in color so his blush wasn't clear. But that didn't mean he can't be annoyed. Him, the great Kyuubi No Kitsune, Kurama-sama was reduced to whatever form he's in something like this. When he saw that Naruto was still shaking from laughter he started growling but it still sounded cute which made Naruto continue to laugh.

When Naruto stopped laughing, he hugged Kurama close to his heart and stroke his back "Though I don't know where we are, the good thing about this is you aren't sealed within me anymore Kyuu. At least we aren't jailor and prisoner, now we are partners in crime" Naruto had a smile on his face saying this while his eyes tried to take as much as he can.

"**Hmph! Shut up Kit, you still laughed!**" said Kurama with an annoyed voice but his eyes soften while he patted Naruto near his neck. He didn't make a move to get away from Naruto, he just waited for Naruto to collect his thoughts and self.

After looking around, Naruto placed Kurama on the grass gently and started stretching. He wiggled his fingers then his toes. He tried moving his legs then crouched before starting to stand up. When he stood, he inhaled and stretched again. The scents all around was new and different. He tried activating his Sage mode to check if someone he knows is near but it wasn't working well enough. He looked down and was gonna pick Kurama when he noticed a book on the ground near where Kurama found him.

He crouched down again to pick the book and examined it "Hey Kyuu, do you know about this" stated Naruto while showing the book to Kurama.

"**No Kit, first time seeing it. Can you understand what's written in there**" asked Kurama with curiosity.

So heeding Kurama's advice, he flipped pages from the book. At first he couldn't understand anything so he flipped a few pages again then something caught his eyes. "Kyuu look there's something in here about skills and summons. Does that mean you're a summon?" said Naruto with Interest.

This got the kitsune's attention "**Summon? What about it? Does that mean I can stay out here as long as I can?**" questioned Kurama starting to like the situation.

"Yeah it said you're a summon called a Carbuncle but-" said Naruto while still reading the book, he didn't see the confused expression of Kurama.

"**Carbun what?" The hell is that Kit?**" an annoyed question from Kyuubi, "_**Great now I'm called something else!**_" he continued brooding.

"Let's see-" Naruto flipped another page "Ah, here it is, A carbuncle is a summon pet that fights with its summoner, it has two stages. The emerald carbuncle and the topaz carbuncle. The carbuncles has a red gemstone on its forehead-" with this he stared at Kyuubi and he saw the red gemstone on the kitsune's forehead. He then continued explaining but stopped abruptly.

"**Kit what is it?**" with a hint of fear mixed in the curiosity, now he didn't like the furrowed brows of Naruto while staring between the book and Kurama.

"Well you see Kyuu, the first stage of the carbuncle should be light blue, but your color is red orange" Naruto said while still flipping pages for explanations but found none regarding Kyuubi. He then scanned other pages and saw a list of spells and their incantations.

"**Wouldn't that make me rare? Of course it would! I'm the strongest Bijuu! Kyuubi no Kitsune, Kurama-sama**" boasted Kurama while raising his head high in pride.

"Hmm, this is- ... so I'll have to say it like this and -" Naruto continued to mumble while trying to memorize the incantations for the spells, he can't wait to try them. Since he's always curious about everything and this is something new to him. He also checked which spells he could understand and which he couldn't. It frustrates him because he wanted to try the spells he thinks are strong.

Too absorbed with reading the book, he ignored Kyuubi and the great fox turned carbuncle with a different color, he didn't notice that Kurama got annoyed at this. Why wouldn't he? He got the ego as big as the universe. And here he was boasting how great he is but his Kit was ignoring him. He grew annoyed and did something that caught both of them off guard.

Naruto unaware of what was happening around him was hit with a gust of wind. "Oww! Kyuu what the hell?! What was that!" snapped Naruto while cradling his injured arm.

"**Che! That's what you get for ignoring me. Do that again and I'll**" ranted Kyuubi then suddenly "**Wait, how did I do that? Besides I'm more attuned to fire so why did it come out as wind**".

"Huh? wait it was here" said Naruto dumbly, he was still shocked with what happened. Naruto skimmed the pages again until he found the page with Kyuubi's or more like the Carbuncles information. "What you used is called Gust, it deals with a wind damage with the potency at least 90. What's with this numbers so weird. And look there's even the level written here". stated Naruto, still confused and still trying to get a hang of it.

"**Oooh, so I can use something stronger? Explain so I can get used to it**" demanded Kyuubi oh so haughtily.

"So demanding.." mumbled Naruto.

"**What was that Kit?**" growled Kurama.

"Mnm nothing, nothing. Anyway it says here you need to reach a certain level in order to utilize the other skills, there's also something here that says you need to do a quest to level up to another type of Carbuncle. Level up? Quest? This is so confusing" said Naruto with brows still furrowed and frowning.

"**We won't be getting anywhere with all this confusing stuff. Why don't we look for a place where a lot of people go? It's also getting late. You don't want to die young do you? We have nothing in this world**" said Kurama wisely inwardly proud of himself.

Naruto suddenly stopped reading and stared at Kyuubi with wide eyes and grateful look "I really will be lost without you Kyuu, I'm forever thankful that we're always together." Naruto told him honestly with lots of gratefulness.

"**I know Kit, I know. Now let's move and we better do it fast. I don't like all this buzzing and howling I'm hearing**" said Kurama with urgency.

The two of them walked at first aimlessly for a couple minutes, then with their keen senses they both heard people talking so they followed the sound and ended up near a gate with a guard talking to something or someone who is small. They were shocked but they know not to comment on it because they didn't want to be thrown away, worse to be thrown to prison.

Naruto came closer to guard talking to some with Kyuubi in tow. "Good evening sir" said Naruto nervously.

The two talking people stopped and stared at Naruto and Kurama. When they saw Kurama they both stilled and got wary. Feeling the tension in the air. Naruto cleared his throat gaining both attentions of those staring intently at Kyuubi. "Excuse me, is something wrong with my companion?" asked Naruto while picking up Kurama and placing him near his chest in a protective stance.

"What is that you're carrying young man" the man in yellow Jacket with a bluish white skin asked still staring at Kurama with narrowed eyes.

"Well according to this book, Kyuu's a carbuncle" defended Naruto, his body tense ready to attack if the man pounced on them.

"What?!" said the man in disbelief. "There are only two types and color of carbuncles; the first is the emerald carbuncle, colored light blue and the second one is the topaz carbuncle, a bit orange" stated the guard like it was the most obvious thing.

Getting pissed with being treated like an outsider, Kurama started to growl but Naruto hushed him while stroking his back. Kurama relaxed a bit though still glaring at the guard. "I read that too, but it also says in the book that carbuncles have red gemstone on their foreheads" countered Naruto while showing Kurama's forehead.

Still wary of the two strangers the guard examined Kurama's forehead he was about to touch him when Kurama stretched his paws and almost scratched the guard "**Do not touch me lowly human**!" growled Kurama. He was very annoyed right now. Not only was he viewed like an outcast but the idiot wanted to touch him too. "_**How dare he! Only the Kit has the right to touch me**_" continued in his thoughts.

Taken aback by what happened because in all of 20 years of being a guard here at Zephyr Gate, it was the first time he saw a very different carbuncle, not only that but the carbuncle also talked. Neither of these happened in the past. Though he wanted to send them away he couldn't because this place is always open to everyone. So deciding against his better judgement. He told the two of them to go to the Arcanist's guild and explain about themselves.

"Why there?" asked Naruto confusedly.

"You're kidding right kid? You're an Arcanist, so of course you need to go to the guild responsible for your Class type" explained the guard.

"I'm sorry sir, but I don't have an idea to what you're trying to tell me, I'm really new here. I don't even know where here is" said Naruto sincerely.

"That's impossible, you can't summon a carbuncle if you don't know anything about being an Arcanist!" said the guard. "_This boy is weird, but the thing on his hand is weirder. I better call the guild master of the Arcanist Guild_" an after thought from the guard.

"Uhm, sir are you alright?" called Naruto with a voice of concern and worry.

"It's nothing kid, I'll call Mistress Kayle so she can explain to you things you need to know, tell her your story. She'll be able to help you" said the guard while starting to go to the guild.

It's been 8 minutes since the guard left, Naruto shifted on his feet, Kurama was starting to be annoyed and voiced it to Naruto "**Kit, it's been forever. The lowly human isn't back yet**"

"Kyuu, let's wait a little more, we need information as much as we can. And that Mistress Kayle is our only link to this world" explained Naruto while still stroking Kurama's back. The two were so engrossed with each other they didn't notice a new person nearing them.

The new person was now in front of them, staring at the still oblivious pair arguing. She couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. A child no more than 15, soothing something on his hands while talking to it but what really got her attention was the thing the boy was talking to. There was no denying it. The thing in the boy's embrace is indeed a carbuncle. She was intrigued with it because it was the very first type of carbuncle she saw as the Guild Mistress and she has been in that position for 25 years now. The carbuncle had red orange coloring but still glowing. The red gemstone was on its forehead but what really caught her was the number of tails. Now, normally carbuncles has three tails, but this carbuncle has 9 tails and if that isn't weird, the carbuncle was also talking. She couldn't handle all this surprises and the curiosity was eating her so she cleared her throat getting the attention of the young child and the different carbuncle.

"Are the two of you the ones who are new here?" she asked carefully still staring at the carbuncle.

Kurama sensing eyes on him, growled and glared at the woman while Naruto scolded him saying it was rude to glare. "**But Kit, she's staring! I'm not some exhibition to be gawked at!**" Kurama said angrily.

"Kyuu, calm down, she's just wondering besides isn't it fine to be different. Meaning you're one of a kind" soothed Naruto then he turned to the new person "Good evening Ma'am" Naruto said bowing at the person.

"You have good manners child, it'll take you far" complimented Mistress Kayle then she continued "Mr. Shiki said that you're lost and confused. Come let's go to the guild so you can change into a more comfortable clothes and we can talk" said the Mistress gently, gesturing the two of them to go with her inside the huge place behind the gate.

Naruto hearing this, looked down at what he was wearing and he really wasn't faring good. His clothes were torn, there were dried blood on some parts of his body, his hair in a tangled mess and they were both tired. "Thank you so much, Mistress Kayle. Uhhm can I ask what the name of the place inside and where are we?" asked Naruto confusedly but with a tint of excitement.

"Oh gosh! Where are my manners!" said Mistress Kayle with voice laced with embarrassment and laughter. "The place were are going to is called Arcanist's Guild, found inside Limsa Lominsa. The place where you came from is called Summerford Farms but the place is widely known as Middle La Noscea. I'll explain more inside"

Storing the new knowledge for future use, Naruto and Kurama followed the Mistress inside. They noticed that the place is bustling and prospering unlike the place they came from. That thought depressed Naruto but he pushed it aside wanting to start his new beginning. The faster they get used here, the faster they can start searching for the others and especially his Tachi. Naruto blushed with this thought. Kurama looked up and chuckled. "_**The Kit is in love with that guy but he still doesn't know it**_" mused Kurama.

The Mistress stopped near the large crystal with small crystals floating near the big one. She gestured her hand so Naruto could get a view of the beautiful place.

"Welcome to Limsa Lominsa! Young child" she exclaimed with evident pride in her voice.

"_Wow so beautiful, so this is where we will be starting. Yosh! I'm gonna do my best!_" thought Naruto, inwardly he was formulating plans but outwardly, he just stood there staring amazedly while hugging Kurama a little tighter.

Sensing this Kurama snuggled closer to the warmth and closed his eyes while vowing "_**I will protect the Kit this time, We will grow stronger together and no one's gonna stop us!**_" thought Kurama with determination.

* * *

[_To be continued_]


	3. Chapter Two: Information Over Load I

**Disclaimer: Naruto is glued to Kishi; Names and some explanations taken from materials of FFXIV:ARR**

* * *

"_thinking_" - human / races

"talking" - normal

"_**thinking**_" - Bijuus / Pets

"**talking**" - Bijuus / Pets

* * *

**Chapter II: Information Over Load I**

* * *

Walking around with a lot of people in the place and no one was cursing, cussing, condemning, insulting, leering at him is like breathing in new air. Naruto likes the feeling he's having right now. The residents of the place called Limsa Lominsa, not only smile and greet at him but they stare in awe and admiration, though he is a bit confused as to why, it doesn't change the fact of this very warm feeling bubbling inside of him. Even Kurama is contented at the very peaceful feeling his having. They were committing in memory everything they see so that they won't get lost since they've already decided to explore the place and look for means ways to survive before searching for his comrades. They followed the Guild Mistress of Arcanist guild in silence while Naruto was contemplating his pros and cons and formulating strategies. He was in deep thought that he didn't notice the Mistress stopped and turned around to tell them that they arrived but it was already too late.

"Oomph!" came from Naruto, when he bumped to Mistress Kayle. He fell down on his bottom and accidentally dropped Kurama while Mistress Kayle only lost a bit of balance but is still standing.

"**Ouch Kit! That'll give me a bump**" pouted Kurama while trying to reach his head with his paws but to no avail. That only made him looks really cute, nothing like his original form.

"Ita-ta-tai!" whined Naruto, and then remembered that he dropped Kurama. He scrambled on his feet and quickly picked up the carbuncle while checking for injuries. "Sorry Kyuu, I was in deep thought" he rubbed the back of his neck while apologizing to his partner.

He dusted imaginary dirt on his pants, and then slowly stood up. When he raised his head to face the Mistress, he flushed with embarrassment "I- I'm so sorry. I didn't notice that you stopped. Are you okay Ma'am?" stuttered Naruto while looking sheepishly.

The Mistress just stared at them without answering. She stared some more, It unnerved them both specially Naruto. He didn't want to give a bad first impression to the Lady. He was about to ask again when the Mistress suddenly giggled, it confused Naruto but when she started laughing and gaining attention from their surrounding, Naruto was frowning with a pout. People stared at them, some were confused that one of the highly admired guild master is laughing openly, while others wanted to question why she didn't reprimand the boy that bumped her. Not only is she laughing, but had a soft expression.

She stopped laughing, inhaled and started to explain about her reaction. "Sorry, young man I didn't mean anything bad about my little episode. It's just that, it has been a long time since I saw someone like you." she explained.

When Naruto was staring at her in a confused expression, she elaborated "When you bumped into me and fell on your bottom, the first thing you thought was stand up and checked your companion. You didn't even examine if you sprained or worse broke a bone. Someone like you who cares for their summon more than themselves is rare." She said smiling.

He scratched his cheek, then looked at her and bowed "I'm really very sorry Mistress. I shoulder apologized to you first. It's just that-. He explained while still bowing but when he heard her chuckle he raised his head again with a perplexed face.

"That is why I said you're one of the few. You really care for your carbuncle. Anyway let's go inside, we are gathering an audience. I know you have a lot of questions. I, myself have them too. A whole lot but let's focus on yours first". Mistress said, while waving her hands at the crowd for them to continue on their daily activities and gesturing Naruto and Kurama inside the Guild House.

If what they saw outside was great, the one inside was very beautiful although most of the place was covered with books. It's like walking inside a library. Naruto's eyes lit up when he saw the rows of shelves filled with books. Unknown to almost all in Konoha, Naruto loves reading different kind of books. He's fond of learning a lot of new things. Whether they were words, about places, especially books of jutsus.

He looked around excitedly, but this time, he paid half of his attention to the woman walking in front of him to not have another accident like earlier. "_So many books, I can't wait to read them_." Thought Naruto excitedly.

Kurama eyed his former vessel with a fond look. "**_The Kit really loves to read. Can't blame him, after all, those lowly human hurt him_**." Kurama thought with distaste towards the Konoha civilians and some ninjas who were unfair to Naruto.

The walk to the office was done in silence, both people in deep thoughts but differently, Naruto thinking about his next move while the Mistress thinking about the mysterious boy with a mysterious summon behind him. When they reached the office doors, the Mistress cleared her thoughts startling both the boy and the carbuncle in his arms.

"Come on, We can have our talk inside." Once again gesturing him to the chair while she walked towards her desk full of papers. When she sat down, she grimaced at the pile of papers on her desk.

Naruto smiled at this "She's like Tsunade No Baachan in this sense, I wonder if these so called guild masters are the same with the kages in our dimension" thought Naruto curiously.

Both sat in silence, gathering their thoughts. After 10 minutes of silence, the Mistress decided to break it and said "So, young man I really have dozens of questions for you but let's start with your name and Arcanist rank". Opening the lower cabinet of her desk, she took a very thick book and stared at Naruto, waiting for him to talk.

Naruto looked at her but with guarded expression, he was still organizing his thoughts, and he didn't want to tell her everything. "My name is Namikaze- Uzumaki Naruto, ma'am" he said politely.

"Hmm, Namikaze what a unique name so you're family name is Naruto? Let me check. Hmm-" she mumbled the rest while skimming pages on the book.

"Ma'am, you've got it wrong. Uhh my first name is Naruto, family name is Namikaze-Uzumaki" he corrected her.

"But you just said that-" she started only to be cut by Naruto but politely.

"No Ma'am, I'm sorry for confusing you, from where I come from, it's family name first then given name" explained Naruto.

"Oh, that's weird. I wonder if there was a new city or place that was discovered without our knowledge" she said out loud but was still searching in the book, only this time he went to the page which starts with letter N.

Naruto waited for her to finish, knowing that he isn't listed in that book. He absently stroked Kurama's back while the summon settled on his lap while yawning. Naruto looked down and smiled at him. "_Guess Kyuu's really tired, well I am too but I can't right now_" thought Naruto tiredly but still determined not to drop and sleep.

After rechecking the book twice, she looked up to Naruto with a concerned but curious expression "You're not listed here, that cannot be. All of the Arcanists in Eorzea should be listed in this book. Why? How?! This is –" started the panicked voice only to be stopped by Naruto.

"Mistress, please calm down. I know I'm not listed in the book you're holding. I don't even know what an Arcanist is, heck I don't even know what Eorzea is or where this is." Confessed Naruto with sadness.

Though surprised, she calmed down knowing that nothing will good will come out from panicking, especially now that she learned something about the young man sitting before her, yet it only added to new questions, with on top of the list if the boy is an ally or an enemy to the alliance.

She then decided to be straight forward in dealing with the mysterious boy. "Then, please tell me. From where are you? How'd you land in Eorzea specifically here in Limsa Lominsa region?"

Naruto stilled for a moment, after a few seconds, he forced his body to relax. He closed his eyes and inhaled. When he opened his eyes and stared at the Mistress with a knowing look but still with a guarded expression. "I came from a place called Konohagakure No Sato, hidden village in Hi no Kuni, part of the 5 great nations of the Elemental continent." Said Naruto, devoid of expression.

"Kono .. Konohaga- what? I am sorry but there's no such thing as that name or Hi no Kuni. I don't even know what it means. And lastly there's no Elemental continent here. There are three great continents, and Eorzea is comprised of Alenard located at the western most part of the continents." Explained Mistress Kayle.

"I know that Mistress. This is a different realm than the one I came from. If you would be so kind, please tell me about this place and what is an Arcanist? I also noticed that there different kinds of people when we were walking from Zephyr gate to your office."

"Yes, that would be okay with me, but you have to tell me about the place you came from and how did you arrive here. It's a trade of information to be fair on both our sides." Said the Mistress hoping she didn't offend the young man.

"Sure, but for now I cannot tell you everything." Said Naruto with finality in his voice. When Mistress Kayle looked at him in disbelief and was starting to argue he elaborated. "Please understand Mistress. The place I came from was in the midst of war. It was total chaos, and if not for the desperation and determination with a huge gamble on my part. Everyone precious to me would be dead." Continued Naruto with a pained expression and voiced laced with so much sadness but with a hint of determination.

Although surprised by this revelation, Mistress Kayle's expression didn't show anything. She scrutinized Naruto, after a few minutes of intense silence the Mistress relaxed, a calm and understanding look in her eyes. Naruto too relaxed after this and waited for the explanation he was to be given.

"Hmm let's see, I guess it would be appropriate if we started from the beginning but first, Naruto, are you planning to stay here longer?" she unexpectedly asked the boy who was startled.

Naruto getting out of his surprise had a thoughtful look. "Well, it'll depend. I need to get used to this place first, and then find a means to survive, after that I need to look for my precious people. I just hope we all arrived here in Eorzea, better if we're all here in Limsa, then have a discussion with them." He said honestly.

Smiling by his honesty and about to reply only to be stopped when the door opened and a unique person came in. Naruto turned his head and stared at the woman, she is shorter than him which elated him still nothing showed on his face. She also has silver eyes, but what really got him to stare was the eyes were glowing and the pupils were slit. He diverted his eyes but saw a tail. It didn't swish but still had minimum movement, like it was a part of her. He immediately stared at her silver colored hair and his suspicion was confirmed. She has cat ears. "_Wow, looks like Matatabi, the Nibi no Nekomata_ but _with only 1 tail_." – thought Naruto then when it really dawned to him his eyes widen and this time openly staring at her.

The person who just arrived also stared at Naruto but with admiration, thinking that he is really handsome, and even though he had six whiskers like scars, it didn't deter his handsomeness, instead it amplified his looks. It was also her first time seeing someone with bright sunshine hair, sun kissed skin and the most beautiful part of him was his eyes. It was aquamarine but she just knew that the color may change depending on his emotions. Though he was in tatters and covered in grime and dried blood, she still found him attractive. Mistress Kayle watched this brief exchange with a knowing look. She knew right then and there, that her assistant has fallen for her mysterious but said boy only had a surprise look on his face for a couple of seconds and schooled his expression back to professionalism. She got it right because Naruto stared back to her with emotionless eyes which didn't look right on him.

Her assistant was still standing and gawking at Naruto, so she cleared her throat. That brought her assistant back and straightened while waiting. "Thank you for coming Y'shandel. This is Naruto Namikaze, an important guest of mine. Naruto, this is Y'shandel. She is my assistant here in the Arcanist guild" she introduced the two.

Naruto only inclined his head but didn't move. He knows that his current appearance is far from being presentable so he didn't want to bring trouble by dirtying the assistant. On the other hand Y'shandel was first offended then found reason to why Naruto didn't stand and shake her hand, so she just smiled at him. She also got a smile in return albeit a tired smile.

Mistress Kayle knew that the boy has experience in dealing with people. Either it be good or bad, she wasn't sure yet, but she's determined to find out. She called for her assistant again "Y'shandel, please go to my quarters and get the chest inside my dresser and bring it here".

Y'shandel's eyes widen even the slits of her pupils did "Bu- but Mistress, that stone is your heirloom. I just can't –" she stuttered then looked away.

Kayle sighed and rubbed her temples. She understands what her assistant wants to tell her, because the stone that she wanted is the one formerly owned by his Great, great Grandfather, War hero Kellington, one of the legendary heroes who saved Eorzea from destruction generations ago. But she also knows that the young man in front of him will pave his own path into greatness, and no normal sealing stone will be able to contain and protect his soul while he walk the road of fate. "It's alright Y'shandel, perhaps this is the Gods' and fate's way of saying that a new hero or heroes will be born."

Y'shandel gasped, then bowed and ran to the room of Mistress Kayle "_It's the first time she said something like that, and it's coming from someone who vehemently denied fate_" thought Y'shandel while hurrying to get the chest.

Naruto and Kurama, who woke up from his sleep a while ago, just kept quiet and waited for the assistant to get back, curious as he was, he didn't voice it out in fear of over stepping his boundaries and be cornered for answers he didn't wish to give. He averted his gaze and darted his gaze to find more books, he didn't mind since he too loves books. Kayle on the other hand was torn between continuing with her earlier plans to give the sealing stone to the boy, or let him wait until a new batch of sealing stones are delivered from Ul'dah. Her train of thought was cut off when the door was opened and Y'shandel was wheezing while she clutches the chest close to her heart.

When her breathing became normal again, she handed the chest to Mistress Kayle "My Lady, is there something else you need me to do?" she asked with a tint of pink on her face and sweat slid down her forehead.

Kayle, received the chest and held it so tenderly, while looking at it with nostalgia "No, that's all. Sorry to rush you and thank you" she told Y'shandel with a hint of smile and fondness with her voice.

Kayle, placed the chest on her desk and looked at Naruto "I'm sorry about the little detour, anyway where were we?" she asked out loud, then sighed "Ah yeah, before I tell you the history of Eorzea. I want you to receive the item stored inside this chest" she said, gesturing Naruto to take the chest and open it. "_I just hope I'm making the right decision with this, I don't want to regret anything and shame my ancestors_" an after thought

Naruto didn't react at first, just stared between the Mistress and the chest; Kurama stood up from Naruto's lap and sat on the arm rest but didn't take his eyes from the chest. Though it was dormant Kurama could feel power coming from it but decided to stay back and witness. He nudged at Naruto's arm to signal him to get the chest. It was only then that Naruto stood and took the chest. "_Feels like someone's calling for me_" he thought and inwardly worried but his outward appearance didn't stray from professionalism.

He sat back, at first stared at the chest, and then lowered it a bit so Kurama could see it too. They shared a look and Naruto was about to shake the chest but when Mistress Kayle so the glint in his eyes she stopped him "Naruto! Wait! Please don't shake it. The item inside might shatter. It will be a great loss for me, family and the people of Limsa Lominsa" she told him pleadingly and added "But it'll be problematic for you since you're in need of it"

That completely snagged Naruto's attention. He held the chest like his life depended on it then stared at Kayle. Though he stayed silent, his eyes told her to go on with explaining. She moved her chair and looked out to the ocean. She was contemplating things. Naruto waited with unexpected patience. After what seemed like hours to the both of them. She tore her eyes away from the window, closed it for a brief second like saying a prayer. When she was ready, she sat properly and stared at Naruto.

"This realm where you landed is part of The Three Great Continent, like I said earlier here is called Eorzea, its vast realm comprises the continent of Aldenard and just southwest of it is an island called Vlybrand. The outlying islands have seen the rise of civilization with its people as diverse as its environs. Throughout its history, the landscape of Eorzea has played home to a number of city-states and tenuous relations among its citizens have been fluctuating between friendly and foe. There is a pantheon called 'The Twelve' which consists of twelve deities who ruled the continent and the surrounding islands until the wandering tribes arrived. Their creator is called Hydaelen, but we will stray from the point so I will explain about her in another time." She told Naruto which he accepted for now, he understood too well.

"Okay back to topic, the Aldenard continent includes The Black Shroud, Thanalan, Mor Dhona and Coerthas, while in Vlybrand you can find La Noscea, and the city state is called Limsa Lominsa, where you are right now. Vlybrand is separated from Aldenard by the Strait of Merlthor and the island itself is divided by a large volcano at the center. In order to travel to Aldenard, you need to ride the ferry which runs through this strait." she narrated and glanced to Naruto who has his brows furrowed. "Maybe we should also set that for another day when you are ready to cross the border" she suggested.

Hearing this Naruto breathed a sigh of relief "Thank You. Truthfully, I'm very much confused and tired right now. But I would really appreciate it if you tell me about this City. And the different kinds of people I saw earlier." Just as he finished his stomach growled angrily. Silence reigned over them for a bit, and then Kurama roared in laughter while Naruto was flushing furiously. Kayle tried to keep a straight face but couldn't help it so she giggled which made Naruto flush a bit more. She covered her mouth with her hand stifling her laughter. "_Even if he carries himself like an adult, he's still a child_" she thought with amusement.

Kurama was still laughing and trying to talk in between laughs "**Kit! Haha What a way – hahaha – to ruin a – haha – seri – ha ha –ous conversation**!" he laughed a bit more when suddenly his stomach also growled. That stopped Kurama abruptly and Naruto looked at him smugly "What was that Kyuu?"

Kurama slapped Naruto with his tails and they both heard a gasp. They looked at Kayle with wary. She was looking at them, really looking at them. This pair is different from all the Arcanists and their summons. Once again she marveled at them, though there was a little fear in her, the fascination won against fear and like a Christmas tree, her eyes lit up. "Can I touch the tails? And maybe examine them?" she asked out of the blue.

Naruto didn't know what to say, he didn't want to be rude but it was up to Kurama if he wanted it or not, but Naruto didn't like the idea. Thankfully he was saved by Kurama "**NO! I don't want anyone other than my Kit to touch me, let alone make an experiment out of me. Back off human**" growled Kurama.

Naruto blinked and suddenly covered Kurama's mouth and apologized to the Mistress, but Kayle just waved her hand in dismissal and smiled "No offense taken Naruto, I almost forgot that he could talk. I'm sorry if I offended you Mr. Kyu-" she started but only to be cut off by Kurama "**Kurama! My name is Kurama, only the Kit is allowed to call me that**" he finished.

Raising both her hands in surrender, she stood and said "Come let's finish this conversation while we eat, nothing good will come out with an empty stomach."

They all stood and she led them to the dining hall, Naruto once again looked around and openly showed his amazement with how beautiful Limsa is. When they reached the dining hall, Naruto was awestruck by the luxurious display and grimaced when he remembers what he was wearing with all those grime and dried blood. "Excuse me Mistress, but I don't think I'm wearing appropriate attire plus I'm covered with dried blood grime" Naruto said with shame.

Kayle stopped and considered this, but if she sends him to take a bath and change, it will take time and it's getting a late. She wanted to cover as much information on each other so she suggested to him that he just wash his face and hands. He can just take his time once they were done exchanging information. He complied and ten minutes later they were eating, or to be exact Kayle was eating while Naruto inhaled the food. Again, she was surprised but she told herself to get used to him being like this.

When she deemed it okay to continue, they went back to the office, took their places and Kayle continued "Let's start with Limsa Lominsa and La Noscea. Hmm, La Noscea is a region on the sub-continent of Vlybrand. It is a beautiful area, surrounded by vast grassy fields. Also contains wild, rocky landscape rife with plateaus and hills. There are six plains that surround La Noscea, three dungeons, one sealed place for trials. The six plains are called Lower La Noscea, Upper La Noscea, Outer La Noscea, Western La Noscea, Eastern La Noscea and Middle La Noscea, where you ended up earlier. The dungeons are called Satasha Seagrot, Brayflox's Longstop and Wanderer's Palace. I won't mention the sealed place at the moment because of certain circumstances. And finally, Limsa Lominsa is the city state of La Noscea. This place is a traditional thalassocracy. Limsa is located on the southern coast of Vlybrand, also Limsa is spread out across numerous surrounding islands, they're all connected by bridge." She said then kept quiet waiting for Naruto to digest everything about La Noscea and Limsa Lominsa.

Naruto listened attentively and a bit exploring new places, but unlike when he was younger, he didn't bolt out of the chair and ran to explore. He listened and stored the information. Working as ANBU really helped him mature and be more responsible. "Hmm, so just in La Noscea there are lots of places to go? And this is just a part of Eorzea?" he said to no one in particular. "_What do I do? I don't have a single ryou in me, I don't even know what they call their currency here_" he added grimly in his thoughts.

Kayle watched Naruto as he digested all the information given to him "_And to think this isn't even a quarter of what he really needs to know about Eorzea_" she thought sympathetically.

Naruto sighed audibly. After a long time, here he is. Blocked and lost, "_Guess I have to start from scratch_" he thought forlornly.

He dropped his head to his waiting hands, and rubbed his face a couple of times. Kayle could sympathize with the young man. Not only was he thrown to another realm, lost all communications with his precious people, he also has nothing on his person. She was about to call out to him but he beat her to it "Mistress, is there any way for me to work, I really need the money. I don't mind if I start with the lowest or if I sleep outdoors to save and I-" he continued but was cut with a fierce smack on the table and papers flew

"NO! You will not sleep outdoors." She said firmly. She ordered him. While showing an expression that said its final and nonnegotiable.

Taken aback by the strong denial he asked lightly "But mistress, I don't have a single ryou in me. By the way ryou means money. That's what we call our currency." He explained when she didn't understood what ryou is.

She finally sat relaxed again and smiled. "Oh, is that so? It's called Gil around here and about your accommodations, how about you stay in one of the free quarters here" she offered. Naruto was about to object but she held her hand up to stop his complaint and continued "We aren't done with our talk yet. I still need to tell you about the different races here in Eorzea, then there's the class/jobs, I also need to explain about rankings within guilds and the benefits, there's also the grand companies I need to tell you. And finally you need to meet with the Admiral but to do that you need to reach a certain rank within the guild" she said while counting with her fingers.

Naruto groaned after listening to her talk. "_Well whining and complaining about it will only prolong my searching. Better suck it up and accept her offer_" he thought in defeat. Sensing this, Kurama hopped to his legs and wrapped some of his tails to Naruto's arm and waist.

Noticing he hasn't answered yet. He pried Kurama's tails and pats his head then he slapped his cheeks and looked at her with new resolve and gratefulness for her offer. "Thank you very much Mistress, I expected to stay outdoor and scavenge a few for my survival then come to you again if I at least have enough for daily necessity."

"_This boy never ceases to amaze me, He doesn't know a thing about the dangers outside Limsa and he was willing to throw himself at the center of it all_" she thought admirably. "You are very welcome Naruto, I would be more than glad to tell you more but I can see that exhaustion has finally caught up to you. You are so close on slipping out of consciousness. Come, I'll show you to your room for the time being" she stepped away from her desk and led Naruto out.

If he was being honest with himself, he would've allowed himself to embrace the darkness but now that he didn't he was thankful because he was lucky enough to land in a place where help was given to him selflessly. He followed Kayle to his room. He went on automatic so he needed to re-explore the place tomorrow or he'll really get lost. "Here we are Naruto, this is your room" he heard Kayle tell him.

"Thank you Ma'am. Uhm here the chest" he offered to return the chest but it was pushed back to him.

"No, keep this. I was suppose to tell you about the stone, why you need it and how this realm works, but we didn't have enough time so let's continue tomorrow after you have your proper rest. There's sleeping clothes on the bed and extra clothes for you to use in the mean time inside the cabinet. Good night Naruto, rest well" she said and walked towards her own room.

After the door was closed Naruto sat on the chair near the bed. He sat for minutes in silence. It felt like a huge burden was lifted off his shoulders. He then stood up and went to take a shower. Twenty minutes later he came out feeling refreshed and took the clothes on the bed. He changed and dried his hair. He was just so exhausted that he told himself to worry starting tomorrow. Finally, he embraced darkness and slept.

On the other side of Eorzea, specifically in the eastern side of Aldenard. There was a raven haired man also having the same experience as Naruto. Things were also explained to him. He also started formulating plans to go and find Naruto. Like Naruto, he was also given a chest containing a sealing crystal stone now on top of the table in the room he was given to. He turned to the side and looked out through the window. It was also late at night but he could still see a lot of plants and beautiful lanterns. The place was like a dream oasis to him. So peaceful and though people were different on many levels at least they weren't prejudice and help was extended to a stranger like him. For the first time in a long time, he thought he could sleep again without worrying about backstabbers and traitors.

The last thought that crossed his mind before sleep took over was a simple "_Naruto-kun._

* * *

**[A/N]: The names of Major cities, important parts, like plains, dungeons, trials, etc. and explanations are from FFXIV:ARR but the story is from within my mind. Plus the memories and information from my own playing time.**


	4. Chapter Three: Information Over Load II

**Disclaimer: Naruto is glued to Kishi; Eorzea belong for FFXIV:ARR**

* * *

"_thinking_" - human / races

"talking" - human / races

"_**thinking**_" - bijuu / pets

"**talking**" - bijuu / pets

* * *

**Chapter III: Information Over Load II**

* * *

The city-state of La Noscea, Limsa Lominsa already started its new day. Merchants goading travels to buy their merchandises as souvenirs, equipment, weapons, potions and other miscellaneous. Traders also starting up their stores and guilds busy ushering and entertaining people who wanted to up their ranks or simply join. As the busy place greets the rays of the sun, the mysterious blond young man was still in his deep slumber but was slowly leaving the warm embrace of unconsciousness, enjoying the silky feel of the blanket over his body and the comfort of the soft bed, he wanted to ignore the knocks on his door.

The one standing on the behind the door was the guild mistress's assistant Y'shandel. She continued to knock softly at first then gradually getting louder to catch the attention of the young man who caught her attention. "Naruto!" she called hoping the man wakes up. Hearing a groan from the other side, she sighed and waited for the blond to grace her with his presence. She shifted on the balls of her feet and busy herself with thinking of ways to get to know the guy better.

"Naruto" she tried again this time louder together with her knocks. "The Mistress is waiting for you at the dining table for breakfast."

Naruto who was now rubbing his eyes with the back of his hand much like a child and still in a disheveled state, slowly sat up and blinked several times wanting to make his eyes used to the brightness. He did hear someone call of him but it was so unfamiliar that he didn't respond but when he heard the word breakfast, he shoots out of the bed so fast he got tangled with the sheets and fell but didn't let it deter him so he stood again and ran to the door ripping it open and startling the woman. Behind him Kurama watched all this with mirth dancing through his eyes. The little carbuncle jump off the bed and followed his kit.

"Food!" he demanding, scaring poor Y'shandel. "Where?! Where is it" agreeing with his demands his stomach growled angrily.

Recovering from her shock, Y'shandel chuckled but with a blush on her cheeks "_Even at his disoriented state, he still is very handsome_" she thought eyeing him like a predator wanting to pounce on her prey.

From the lack of this response, Naruto cleared his throat gaining Y'shandel's attention and asked again about the food. His system finally awake and his stomach demanding food. "Uh, Ms.-" he skimmed over his information to remember her name.

"It's Y'shandel, Naruto" she filled in for him smiling. then as if remembering about her errand "Like I said earlier, Mistress Kayle is already at the dining room waiting for you to join her for breakfast"

He rubbed the back of his neck and smiled "Right, Umm, let me get ready. I'll be done in a couple minutes. You can go ahead if you want, I'll just ask for directions" he informed her smiling sheepishly.

She shook her head and told him she'll wait but he countered that he didn't want to cause trouble for her and didn't want to hold her back from her other duties. Knowing that she will wait, he conceded and said he'll be ready in a bit. He scooped Kurama up, bade him good morning and headed for the bathroom. After five minutes Naruto emerged from the bathroom all dressed for the day. He walked out and gestured for her to lead the away only to stop and went to the room confusing his guide. When he came out again he was carrying the chest given to him yesterday and a book which look like a stone.

The walk to the dining room was done in silence much to the disappointment of Kayle's assistant. Naruto on the other was marveling the sight before him again, it was such a sight, he really can't wait to go and explore the other cities. When they reached the dining room, he reveled on the smell of food. It was so mouth watering that his stomach growled again. He had the decency to blush and scratch his head, but laughter resounded in the room.

"Good Morning" Mistress Kayle greeted them with a smile. "I hope you had a good sleep last night" she then inclined her head to Y'shandel and thanked her for waking Naruto up. She gestured for them to sit and join her for breakfast.

Naruto complied while holding the chest and and book on his left hand carefully balancing them, he bent down and picked Kurama up. This still surprised the two in the room but didn't voice their opinions. Naruto sat and placed the chest and book on the empty chair to his left and placed Kyuubi on his lap.

"Itadakimasu!" he said confusing the other two. Either he noticed and ignored their questioning looks or he was still starving that it didn't matter. He stuffed his mouth occasionally feeding the carbuncle on his lap.

Kayle and Y'shandel kept an eye on him while he ate. They were confused when he said something the didn't understand, thinking it was a spell they stilled a bit but when nothing happened they relaxed only to widen their eyes comically when they saw him feed his summon.

"Noo!" Kayle shrieked startling Naruto and Kurama. "What do think you're doing? That's a summon and not a mere pet" she explained regaining composure.

"But Kyuu's hungry, and he might die if I don't feed him, let alone pester me for the whole day with his guilt-tripping mood" he said while trying to feed Kurama again.

"Naruto wait!" she panicked, reaching out to grip his arm to stop him from feeding Kurama.

Naruto and especially Kurama was getting annoyed at this so he snarled at the woman who recoiled a bit in fear and bit out "**WOMAN! Let me remind you in case you have forgotten, I am not a measly pet, you maybe right about being a summon but I'm no ordinary summon and I'm hungry! Interrupt the Kit again and I'll have you for breakfast**" he threatened.

This seems to work as they weren't bothered again, breakfast was eaten in silence with tension floating above them. Naruto and Kurama already so used of tensions like this shrugged and continued eating. The food is free so why trouble themselves when they badly needed to restore their strength. After the tension filled breakfast, the four of them headed to Kayle's office. This time Kurama walked beside his Kit so Naruto was holding the chest and book near his chest.

When the reached the office, Only Kayle followed by Naruto and Kurama went inside, Y'shandel just stood outside the room waiting for them to settle and bowed "Is there anything else I can help you with Mistress?"

Kayle waved her hands in dismissal and thank her again. Hearing the door behind Naruto lightly, Kayle gestured for Naruto to sit down and be comfortable. "So, are you ready to continue?"

Instead of answering her question, he himself asked one "My Lady, what is inside the chest?"

Slapping her forehead gently for forgetting such important subject "Oh right about that, before I explain are you sure you're alright now? You need to be in perfect health for this" she asked him seriously.

Naruto got his guard up with this and stiffened. The seriousness making him nervous and almost had second thoughts but he quashed it and answered "Yes, I am in perfect health now thanks to the sleep last night." Naruto continued warily "Will something terrible happen to me?".

Understanding the boy's fear and nervousness, she assured him "No, no. Nothing that drastic don't worry" she smiled but uncertainty marred her face.

"_Oh I'll worry alright_" he deadpanned in his mind. He was getting more anxious now because of this and started fidgeting. Kurama sensing his Kits' distress, wrapped his tails around his arms and waist affectionately. "**Kit I'm here, whatever happens, sides wouldn't it be better to hurry this up so we can explore**" his comforting and encouragement helped dispel the distress and making Naruto smiled at him lovingly "Thanks Kyuu" he started stroking Kurama.

Though this isn't the first time witnessing such affectionate exhange, it still baffled her but she had to agree with the carbuncle, she still has so much to explain with limited time. She collected her thoughts and started the conversation "Naruto" when she got his attention, she continued "What's inside of that chest is a soul binding crystal stone."

Of course this one sentence scared the living day lights of Naruto and visibly paled. Kayle seeing this quickly added "But it's a one of a kind, truth is there are only seven of those. The others are manufactured by special stones but the one you have and the six others were given by the creator of Eorzea, she's known as Hydaelyn. In the legends of long past, it was stated that the world was in peril but because mother nature loved her children, whether they be people, animals, living and non living. She collected some mana and divided it to seven crystals and scattered to seven directions but on five were found. Until now the other two are still missing. It is also said that the crystal will choose its bearer and I don't know if this is a coincidence or not but each region in Eorzea possesses one."

Naruto absorbed this and when he heard about that particular line he asked "Wait, you just said that it chooses its bearer right?" Mistress Kayle nodded so he continued "Then how did it choose me? I just arrived yesterday. And what does it do anyway?" he stared at the chest warily.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose "_I wonder if I'll ever finish the explanations needed. I still need to ask him his side_" she thought tiredly. But this didn't deter her so she re-positioned herself in the seat and continue "You saw that giant blue crystal with three small floating ones right?" at this Naruto nods "They're called aetherytes and before you interrupt they are massive crystallized aetheric mist, precisely cut and fused using arcane machinery. And aether is called the energy that is found throughout this world. The aetherytes are used as transportation for everyday life because of its teleportational qualities, but of course this comes with a fare since it needs to be maintained so accidents won't happen."

"I see, so even though it's within my reach I can't use it because I don't have a single gil" he sighed ruefully. "How long will it take for me to have enough gil for primary survival?"

"It will depend on you of course. Anyway let's not stray off topic. I want you to open the chest and repeat the sealing spell after me." she was about to recite the spell but Naruto cut her off abruptly "Wait wait, why do I need to seal my soul within?" he asked in panic.

This time she looked apologetic "You see, outside this walls lies massive numbers of monsters. In the war from long ago. we've lost count of valiant adventurers, scouts and patrols so the heads of Disciples of Hands and Disciples of the land worked together to look for solutions. That was when the crystal stones were found by five adventurers who by the end of the era, those five became legends and sole owners of each crystal. Researches then suggested to recreate the stones from the highest quality. It took years of research, perseverance and hard work but we finally created them, later they were called sealing stones. You seal your soul in it so you don't die even if you are killed."

Naruto stared at her incredulously "How can I not die when I am killed?" then he thought "_This is getting crazier with each revelation_"

Kurama who was silent until now decided to help his Kit and get this over with "**Kit, it means your soul will be connected to to that!**" he pointed to the crystal "**It's like what your father did to me, only this time you have reign on your body while your soul will stay safe. Unless of course someone gets a hold of that stone and break it.**" then he looked at Kayle "**Isn't that right woman?**" he said smugly

She nodded quite surprised by how intelligent the creature is "Yes that is quite right, but the crystal cannot be broken. I know of this because it happened before, but the normal ones can break that's why after the sealing. The guild master or mistress sends the stones to a sacred place and kept there until the user decides to retrieve their stones and move on"

Then it something clicked "Are you telling us that as long as our souls are sealed in that, we are immortals?" Naruto asked skeptically then turned to Kurama "Hey Kyuu, wonder if Orochimaru would rise from his grave if he learns about this". With this, both of them chuckled and shook their heads.

"Yes, that's basically it and after you seal your soul, you need to use another name for privacy. Only you and your guild master should know of your real name." she pulled a piece of paper and handed it to Naruto "Here fill this up so I can add it to the book of information"

After reaching for the paper, Naruto stared at it, really stared at it then placed it back to the table "I don't understand a thing written there, heck I still can't comprehend why I understand your language"

"Why didn't I even question that?" she asked to no one then looked to Naruto and continued "Okay let's do it this way, you seal your soul first for security, then I'll ask the questions on the paper and after that I'll teach you how to attune yourself here" he nodded wearily. Seems like his brain will be frying in a minute.

Kayle told Naruto to take the stone, hold it with both hands and place it near his heart. When Naruto complied she continued "Now, close your eyes and repeat after me" light glowed in the room and Naruto felt something he couldn't place a name on. Kayle murmured something like a spell. The light glowed brighter and Kayle said the spell slowly for Naruto to understand "A vosotros, encomiendo mi alma. Con este aprieto, me llevan a donde puntos de destino y voy a cumplir con lo que se pide de mí"*****

Naruto didn't know what it was but for now he trusted the Mistress so he repeats what was said. After chanting the spell, he felt his soul being pulled out, his breath hitched and mind whirling while his body dropped to the floor and hunched over "_Is, this how Kyuu felt when dad sealed him in me?_"

Minutes passed after the sealing, Naruto looked drained so Kayle helped him up and ushered him to the chair. She pats his head and was about to ruffle it for a job well done but when she heard a growl, she pulled her hand away and went back to her chair "I know it's draining, rest for a bit. I'll call for tea so you can replenish your strength" Naruto just sighed gratefully, too tired to even open his mouth.

She pulled something that looked like a part of a headset, but it was small, she placed it in her ear and asked for rejuvenating tea. After a a few minutes waiting in silence, a knock was heard when Kayle told the person to enter, Naruto tried to look up but to no avail. The person who brought the tea passed by Naruto and he was short. Though surprised, Naruto was elated that someone was shorter than him "_Thank heavens! I'm not the shortest_" he thought with great appreciation to the gods above.

"So Naruto, have you recovered enough?" she asked with concern. When he gave her a smile she smiled back, "Good, now let's enter you as a citizen here in Limsa, Please state your full name, Age, Date of Birth, Place of Birth." she skimmed the paper and nodded "That's all I'll ask for now, I'll fill the others since you're not familiar with jobs here"

Naruto shrugged his shoulders "I see, well my name is Namikaze-Uzumaki Naruto but i guess here it should be Naruto Uzumaki Namikaze. I am 16 years old, born on October 10 and was born in Konohagakure no Sato." he answered dutifully. He beckons Kurama and when he hopped on Naruto's legs. Naruto stroked his body again "_**This is becoming a habit of Kit when he's uncertain, not that I'm complaining**_" though Kurama while purring to the touch.

Being done with writing the information she said a spell and the page attached itself to the book while the crystal vanished to thin air "That's one off of the list, now Naruto I want you to think of a nickname".

"Nickname? What's that?" he asked honestly. If Kurama has hands instead of paws he would've face palmed "_**I sometimes questions his intelligence**_". Kurama coughed but sounded cute, never the less it got Naruto's attention "**Kit, it's like a code name. You're familiar with it right? Since you're ANBU and all**" told Kurama smugly.

"Ooh, I see" Naruto said while rubbing his nape. "_I need a code name that can notify Itachi but not others_" he thought seriously. his brows were furrowed but after a couple minutes, Naruto had this look that Kurama dubbed as trouble. "I wanna be named as Midnight Kit" he said with a determined look.

Kayle looked at him weirdly but Kurama who understood right away snickered "**Kit, you're that much in a hurry to be in contact with him huh**?" Kurama teased while waggling his non existent eyebrows.

Being caught made Naruto flush. "Shu - shut up Kyuu! There's nothing wrong with my code na-" but before he can finish his stomach made its hunger known making Naruto flush even more.

Kurama roared in laughter while Kayle had fits of giggles trying not to laugh out right. "Right, we've been in here whole morning, Lunch totally slipped my mind. Thanks for the reminder Naruto. Let's continue after lunch" she tried very hard to keep a straight face. After she registered his nickname, she ushered them to the dining room to eat lunch.

* * *

On the east side of Aldenard

Uchiha Itachi, now known as Blazing Cross but is really pronounced as Karasu, is fixing the room he was assigned to, he is preparing to start his journey to find Naruto. He learned a lot of things in his stay in Gridania, the city-state of The Black Shroud. Luckily for him he was found before he died of exhaustion. He was taught about the history of Eorzea, he was also given the one of a kind sealing stone. Though he was still skeptical about everything, he needed to trust what the woman who became his patron. He was also musing about ways to earn enough and what jobs to take. He took it all in a stride being the adult that he is. He was in too deep with his thoughts he didn't hear the knocks and the door opening.

Satasha, who looks like a normal human from Itachi's world just stared at the stoic man who was too lost in his thoughts. "_He's really handsome, I wonder if he has anyone important to him_" she blushed with the thought. She just continued staring at him, admiring his beauty but when he still didn't notice her, she coughed trying to get his attention but not enough to be rude.

Sure enough Itachi raised his head and stared at her really hard "_If looks could kill_" she sweat dropped with the thought. The man just stared at her making her squirm under the intense gaze of the stoic man.

"May I help you?" a velvety and down right sexy voice came from Itachi that made Satasha blush some more.

"Uhhm , ehh" was the intelligent response. Itachi did nothing which unnerved the other person. "Oh right, Master Em'ryo is waiting for you at the main aetheryte"

"Hn" was the only response. Itachi donned the cloak that was given to him for his travel, he also wore the new accessories which is a bit uncomfortable, and the watch that turns into a tablet.

Satasha accompanied Cross to the aetheryte, along the way she really thought hard just to open a conversation but the man beside her has an aura of aloofness. She gave up on trying when she saw her Guild master.

Said guild master was helping a lost adventurer with directions to go to the Lancer's guild. When they neared him, Satasha greeted her master formally but Itachi just inclined his head. Em'ryo didn't even get insulted instead he just smiled "Hello, Cross. I see you're ready to travel. Do you want me to send some escorts for you to reach Ul'dah?"

"Thank you for the offer, but I'd like to travel alone. You've already done more than enough help for a stranger like me" he explained.

"No no it's quite alright" Em'ryo countered. "It's not a mere coincidence that I found you in Central Shroud. Especially when the crystal responded to you."

"Hn. I will come back here when I find the person I am looking for." This time Itachi bowed lightly and started to move but Em'ryo held his arm.

"You do remember your way to Ul'dah right? You'll be crossing to a desert so it is unwise to not be ready". When Itachi gave a nod of approval. Em'ryo and a reluctant Satasha bade him farewell. "_Be safe child. I hope you find who you're looking for. And I can feel it that along with that person. You'll be tangled in Eorzea's destiny_" was the after thought.

* * *

In Limsa

After having a very lunch, the two along with a summon went back to the office. They sat and got comfortable, two of them that is, Kurama laid on Naruto's legs and slept. Kayle watched this and wondered why the summon is still out when Naruto can force it to stay back. "_Oh well, he's different so that's probably why_"

Naruto on the other hand was being restless, he wanted to be done with the explanations so he can start his search. "Mistress, about the continuation" he trailed off, looking elsewhere.

"Ah yeah, well the rest that I want to tell you are the different races here in Eorzea, then the eight classes and nine cross class. There's also eleven sub jobs, called disciples of the hand and disciples of the land but that will take us another day and -" she was cut off by a rather agitated Naruto.

"But, but I can't spare another day. I'm really thankful for all the help but I really need to go" explained Naruto animatedly. He was now pacing back and forth.

"I know, calm down Naruto. That's why I was gonna suggest that I'll just explain the seven races and the class you are in right now. I also need you to register to this guild so we can keep up with your progress. The rest I will input in this tablet which will turn into a watch." she calmed him down with this explanation.

"Okay, okay I'm sorry about my outburst, it's just that" he said embarrassingly.

"Shall I start?" she asked. When Naruto gave a thumbs up which confused her but let it slide she continued "There are seven races, but two are extremely rare. Especially the Ascians. We will tackle them later. First let's start with the five races. They are the Hyur, Miqo'te, Lalafell, Elezen, Roegadyn. The Hyur are a race that's also foreign here in Eorzea, they migrated here and brought their technology. Among the races they look more normal, they also boast the large population in Eorzea. The technology that my ancestors brought was said to be a sophisticated one and complex ethos tampered by the breadth of the outside world. One of our strengths is the variety of languages and social institutions we exhibit. There are two types of Hyur; one is the Midlander clan, which compromises over the half of the Hyur population in Eorzea. The second one is the Highlander clan, compared to Midlanders, they are bigger in built because they have a very long tradition of staying in the mountains." she paused waiting for Naruto to absorb it

When Naruto nodded she continued "The next is the Miqo'te, they are cat like people. Y'shandel is an example of their race. They are also not originally from Eorzea. It was during the Age of the Endless Frost. When the seas turned to ice and they became passage over time. Eorzea then saw influx of foreign fauna to her shores which in turn brought hunting tribes who became ancestors to the Miqo'te. Like the Hyur and the remaining three races. Miqo'te also has two types; The Keepers of the moon, who are nocturnal and offer their piety to the goddess of the moon, Menphina the lover. They also shy away from the garish light of the day and revel in the shroud of the night. Due to their exposure to such darkness, their pupils are large, round with very little iris exposure. They have darker fur, larger ears, rounder eyes, more pronounced canines, they also have longer and skinnier tails. While the Seekers of the sun worships Azeyma the Warden, she is the goddess of the sun. Their culture revolves around the inclusion of the sun in their daily lives. Due to their too much exposure to the sun, their pupils are vertically aligned slits with irises faintly colored. Although they have different Physiology, they both share a superb sense of smell and have powerful leg muscles." she looked at Naruto again, and almost laughed when he saw that he was about to groan in frustration. "_One that cannot sit in long explanations huh_" she thought.

"_And to think there are still more to explain_." Naruto by now was mentally whining. He couldn't do that so he just groaned in frustration. This is the mistress couldn't help it. She laughed, embarrassing him further. Naruto sagged and nearly fell from the chair, then he looked at her with big, teary puppy eyes. Those eyes screamed stop.

She chuckled at that and shook her head "_How he acts so childish but still looks innocently cute, I can never understand._" She composed herself and cleared her throat "I guess I'll explain one last race and the others I'll input in the tablet so you can study them later and it will also come in handy." Naruto nodded so fast, this time with a large smile on his face.

This made her smile then she continued explaining while inputting all the needed information to be stored into the special tablet. "The last race I'll explain is the Elezen race. This race lived in Eorzea the longest and they co-exist with other races peacefully. They are traditionally nomadic people who in former times claimed the sole dominion over Eorzea, because of this, they believe that this was ordained by the gods so they developed an esteem sense of honor and pride. Their characteristically tall, slim physiques and elongated limbs are part of a successful adaptation to the land's various environments, their highly sensitive ears can discern the squeak of a field mouse at a distance of up to several malms. Like what I mentioned earlier, The first type of Elezen is the Wildwood Elezen, for eons they lived in the safety of Eorzea's lush forests. They also possess an incredibly keen sense of sight which is a great contributing factor in their unparalleled expertise in archery. Because of the formation of the realm's government, many Wildwood ventured from the forests. Because of long decades of ceaseless warfare and recently, the years of bitter cold and snow have made the Elezen of Ishgard quite distinct culturally from other Wildwoods. The second type is the Duskwight Elezen who have spent centuries in the seclusion and peace of Eorzea's caverns and caves. Because of this, they have developed an acute sense of hearing which is capable of detecting the faintest sounds. Thanks to this natural gift, and the uncanny awareness it grants. It has proven advantageous in the field of hand to hand combat. Sadly though, many of the reclusive Duskwight resorts to pillaging and robbery in order to survive, which in turns earns them the scorn of their woodland relatives."

Though finished with her explanations, she didn't look up from her typing and organizing things. Kurama who listened attentively and knowing that later his Kit will forget, noticed something "**Hey Kit, your appearance is like that of those Elezens. You got their ears, though your eyes are a bit rounder, you still got that keen sense of sight**." Kurama gloated, "_**though all those are thanks to the great me**_!" he mentally added.

"Right. Enough with self boasting Kyuu, I can hear it from here" Naruto smirked with the insulted look of Kurama.

"**Hmph! Fine be like that Kit, I know for sure that you already forgot what she said so I won't tell you later**!" Kurama taunted.

"Oh come on Kyuu, you know I was only kidding. Don't be like that" he cooed at the carbuncle who in turn purred. This made Naruto snicker inwardly "_Too easy_"

Kayle watched this banter in the corner of her eyes. She observed keenly when something caught her eyes. She gasp when she got a proper look at the book lying on top of the closed chest "Naruto, where in seven hell did you get that grimoire?!"

This stopped the two from engaging another mock dispute. Both turned at her and the intelligent reply of both were "huh?", "**what**?!" the latter sounded like a growl.

"That one, the one which looks like an ancient book. Where did you find it?" this time she asked carefully, afraid of being growled at again.

Looking at the book, then picking it up. Naruto skimmed the pages again to the utter disbelief of the Mistress "Oh this? When Kyuu found me, the book was already there. I don't even know where it came from. I found informative stuff about Kyuu here. What of it?"

Her eyes widen at this "_It must be a look a like, only the master of that certain book can open it let alone touch it so naturally." _she webbed her thoughts for a careful answer "I apologize for my sudden behaviour, I was just surprised to see a grimoire that looks like the one in the legends"

"Grim- what?" Naruto asked incredulously

She was about to answer when a frantic knock was heard, she instantly became serious. All the friendly atmosphere gone. The tension doubled when the door was busted open by an equally frantic Y'shandel. "Mistress! The kobolds were seen marching to the zephyr gate. Please Mistress come quickly. They also brought couerls with them. The other guild masters and the admiral are now heading to the gate"

"Very well, Naruto, it's better if you come with me. Bring the grimoire with you. This is an opportunity for you to experience first hand what we battle against. This is one of them" she said hurriedly.

When she stood up and donned the guild master's cloak, she seems like a completely different person. All authority and power but with subtlety. Naruto was reminded of Tsunade, and this time he worried if his baa-chan is okay "_Well knowing her, she'll be more than okay. I wonder if she'll maim me when we cross paths_" a small shiver ran down his spine. Tuning back in to the current situation. Naruto sighed before standing up and following Kayle. "_Oh boy_" was his last thought before bracing himself for an unknown situation.

* * *

[_To be continued]__  
_

_***** __To you, I entrust my soul. With this bind, lead me to where destiny points and I will fulfill what is asked of me._


End file.
